The For Fun Series
by FemRomania
Summary: These are a series of Hetalia FanFics that I write for fun there is no meaning to offend anyone I hope you Enjoy these!
1. When Spells Entwined

When Spells are Entwined

It was a cold winter night in Romania and snow was falling from the sky.

"Oh I just love winter! It's my favorite time of the year!" I said too England as I looked out the window.

He smiled then said "It is a beautiful time of the year Romania, but now we must work if you want to pass this exam."

"Aw ok England." I said while whining.

"Ok now I want you to make those flowers disappear and then reappear into the trash." England Commanded.

And I did so.

After a few hours had passed I had finally mastered all of the spells that I needed to know by tomorrow's exam. And now I am board so I decided to take a trip to England's mind to see what he was thinking.

"Hey England let's have a staring contest!" I said.

"Ok sure. Go!" He replied sitting down across from me.

Ha! Little did England know that's how I read people's minds!

As I got into his mind I saw pictures of me from when I was little to now then I finally heard his thoughts "I hope she knows that I can stare into her eyes for days at a time. She is just so beautiful. Her angel white skin, those sparkly pink eyes, her long Flowing blonde hair, and more." I then pulled my head out of his and was shocked by what I had heard.

E-England likes me! T-This can't be true! I mean he is cute and all but. Ok maybe I am just over reacting and maybe I can have some fun with this. I mean it's not all bad right.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!" England explained victoriously.

"Hum oh yea I guess I did. Do you want your prize?" I giggled and smiled.

He put his face closer to mine and said "Well that depends what do I get?"

I smirked then pulled my head away and got up and grabbed to pieces of cake and two bottles filled with vodka. "You get cake and vodka!" I said.

"That works!" He said while taking a bottle of the vodka and a piece of cake.

I smiled and then we both drank the vodka first and ate the cake.

"T-This is good cake." England said a little tipsy.

"T-Thanks I made it." I said Knowing I was very tipsy.

"I see you liked it too." He said with a smile.

"W-What do you mean you see that I liked it?" I said.

He smiled then licked his finger and rubbed the corner of my mouth.

I smiled and let him.

His face was close to mine and the moment felt right. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back.

It felt amazing! His cooking may be terrible but his British lips are so yummy! It was the Best 30seconds of my life I should add as well.

Then he pulled away and said "I am sorry I shouldn't have done that."

I was shocked but then I smirked and kissed him again and whispered to him. "Don't be." And then he kissed me back.

We kissed for a wonderful to minutes. After that I was finally completely sober. I pulled back and said. "We should go to bed England we have exams in the morning." "Aw ok Romania, but I don't want to go home." He said with sorrow. "Hum" I said with a smirk on my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well if you were to stay here there would be on condition." "And what would that be?" He asked inquiringly. I pulled myself closer to him then I kissed him then said. "You would have to snuggle with me in my bed." He smiled and said. "I don't have a problem with that." "Good" I said. Then he picked me up and carried me too my bedroom wedding style then laid me onto my bed. We then snuggled held, each other's hands, kissed good night, and laid to fall asleep. "I love you England." I manged to get out before losing the battle of sleep.


	2. The wrong lover

" H'' 'l'x' h'w 'r'e '''? (Hey Alexa how are you?)" Sweden asked as I sat next to him in the bar.

"I am fine. How about you?" I asked him.

" ' h'v' b''n b'tt'r. (I have been better)" he said with a sigh and drank some beer.

"Humm? Is something wrong?" I asked as I ordered some vodka.

" N' T'n' br'k' 'p w'th m'.(Tino broke up with me)" he told me.

"Aw! Berwald I am so sorry I know exactly how you feel! A-Arthur ended it w-with me as well." I said with my voice getting lower as I spoke.

" 't's 'k'' 'l'x' 'nd ' 'm s'rr' t' h''r th't ''' w'll f'n'd s'm''n' n'w tr'st m'. 'nd ' w'll b' h'r' f'r'v'r 'l'n'. (It's okay alexa and I am sorry to hear that you will find someone knew and I will be here forever alone)" he tried to explain to me.

"You won't be forever alone ber! I will be here with you!" I told him drinking some vodka.

" 'h 'l'x' '''r s' sw''t b't '''r b'''t'f'l 'nd ' 'm n't (oh alexa your so sweet but your beautiful and I am not)." He sighed drinking more.

I sighed " Oh Sweden its not looks that someone wants its personality and you have that!"

" R''lly(Really)?" he asked.

"Da! Of course I love your personality its one in a million!" I told him.

He chuckled. "Th'nks ' l'k' '''rs t'' 't m'k's m' sm'l'.(Thanks I like yours to it makes me smile)"

" Aww thanks ber! So lets have a tost to new love that we hope to find." I said.

"J' l'ts." he said then we clinged our glasses together and we drank.

Both of us drank for at least an hour straight and it was silent till that point. Then he finally spoke before I did.

"'''r b'''t'f'l 't n'ght 'l'x' (Your beautiful at night alexa)." He said as he put one hand on my cheek slowly stroking it.

I hiccupped. "T-Thanks sweed." I said.

He then kissed me saying. " '''r 'v'r'th'ng ' w'nt th't t'n' w's'nt (your everything I want that tino wasent)."

When he kissed me I kissed him back saying. "I like you sweed."

" ' l'k' ''' t'' 'l'x' (I like you too alexa)" He said kissing me again.

A little while later we finally walked back to his house holding hands.

It wasent in tell we were on the couch and bers shirt was undone and his hands were up my shirt that words were finally spoken, but they did not come from me nor ber. They had come from tino.

"BERWALD!" Tino exclaimed.

"Alexandrenia" I head another say softly.

We both looked over to find tino and Arthur standing in the door way. Tino looked shocked and Arthur looked upset.

"wh't 'r' ''' tw' d''ng h'r'(what are you two doing here)?" Ber asked.

"I came to try and get you back berwald because I-I miss you and I asked Arthur to come with me b-but I see you found my replacement a-already." Tino began to cry.

Ber looked down at me then back at tino then he stood up and hugged tino. " D'n't cry t'n' ' h't' 't wh'n ''' cry (Don't cry tino I hate it when you cry)."

Tino sobbed holding ber and Arthur just looked at me.

I got up and said, "this isent my place to be berwald you and tino belong together weather you know it or not. So goodbye." I said with a slight smile and I pushed pasted Arthur and went out the door.

"w''t 'l'x'! Th'nk '''(Wait Alexa! Thank you)" Sweden called to me as I went out the door.

I don't really know what happened with them after that but all I know is that Arthur followed me as I walked.

"Hey Alexandrenia!" I could hear him call.

"what do you want? Are you here to tell me how much you don't need me some more because if you are I don't want to hear it." I told him just stopping not even looking back at him.

"No Alex that's not what I wanted to do. I-" he broke down into tears. "I w-wanted to say that I was wrong and that I do need you! S-Seeing you with him just made me want to kill myself because of what I did to you." He said with a million tears in his eyes.

"Arthur what you said really hurt me more think. I don't know if I" I managed to say befor he hugged me sobbingly.

"P-Please take me back Alexa! I messed up with the only girl I have ever cared about. Your my world I am nothing without you!" He sobbed some more holding onto me.

I sighed "This may be the vodka talking but come on lets go home."

"A-Are you coming with me?" he asked

I nodded saying. "Lets go you brit." I smiled helping him up then I held his hand as we walked home.


	3. A True Love?

"Wow! Listen to this alexa!" Aleksandrina said bursting through the door.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Daniel is getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Hum? Oh well good for him I guess…. Who is the girl?" I asked putting my book down.

"Annaliese Edelstein!" She screamed.

"Well good for him I hope he is happy." I said sarcastically as I picked up my book again and started to read.

"Alexandrenia Maria Romania Popescu! Go congratulate him!" She commanded.

"Why!? I am his enemy! I don't need to do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Well maybe it will start a friendship if you do!" she said.

I sighed not wanting to argue. "Fine if it gets you off my back I will go." I said standing up.

"Great! Thank you." She said smiling.

"Yea, yea whatever I don't know when I will be back I may go to Alice and Arthurs for the night." I told her as I walked out the door.

It was snowing as I walked out. What a beautiful night this was I thought to myself as I continued walking to Daniel's house. As I arrived I saw that he was home but Annaliese was not. I walked up to the wood carved door and I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Daniels voice called.

"Your perfect Romanian!" I called back with a huge grin on my cold face.

He opened the door. "Ah Alexa what a pleasant surprise!" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Stop being so sarcastic." I told him.

"Oh I will when you stop being so self-centered." He winked then pulled me inside saying. "Now come in I am cold."

"Well then.. so is Annaliese home?" I asked him.

"No she is at Gilberts and Julchen's house for the night so it's just me." He said.

"Ah I see how fun." I replied.

He sighed. "Alexa I really want to speak with you." He said with a serious but sad tone in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't love her." He said to me.

"Well if you don't love her then why are you going to marry her?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"well there are two reasons actually one: is because I am being forced too and Two:….The girl that I do love doesn't love me back." He told me.

"Ah I see and who is this girl that you do love?" I asked him. But then he was silent. "Daniel are you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

He was looking at the floor but he walked closer to me. He lifted his head and his green eyes met my red. "She is you." He whispered into my ear.

I was silent.

He then turned away. "I knew you would never like me like that." He said

I still did not say a word to him but i got in front of him and I kissed him. Now giving I knew this was wrong on so many levels but for once I acted with out thinking.

I then quickly pulled away. "I am sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said as I hid my face wanting to disappear.

"No don't be." He said softly lifting my head up then kissing me again, but then there was a knock at the door. "Go upstairs alex ill get you when this person leaves." He told me.

And for once I listened and I walked upstairs listening to what was going on down below.

"Sezia sister." I heard him say.

"Sezia Brother." Elizabeta said. And she walked in with what sounded like someone was behind her.

"Sezia love." Daniel said warmly and my heart started to throb but there was no answer. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"W-We n-need to t-talk Daniel." I heard anna say lowly.

"Why did something happen?" he asked.

"yes brother something did happen. Go ahead tell him." Elizabeta Commanded with pissyness in her voice.

There was a moment of silence between the three before she finally said something. "Daniel I am sorry but I cheated on you with gilbert and now I am having his b-baby. And I would have know that you would know it wasent yours because we haven't had sex in a year."

It was silent once again but for a little bit longer this time before she spoke again. "I am sorry but this is goodbye I will come back tomorrow for my things." I heard the door open.

"I'll see you tomorrow brother." Elizabeta said.

Then I watched the two leave from the closest window I could get to. After I heard the front door shut I slowly walked down stairs to find that Daniel was standing there with a half grin on his face.

"D-Daniel." I managed to studder out.

"Oh! Alexa!" He exclaimed. "I was just about to come and get you." He said while he wrapped his arms around me.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked.

"I have never been better." He said reassuringly as he kissed me again.

I felt bad for Daniel even though he told me he never loved her. As we continued to French kiss I asked myself should I really be doing this? Every time I pulled away I just wanted more and more. Eventually he did pull away to breath but then he started to kiss my neck as I bit my lip trying to be quiet. When he started to kiss me again it was with more passion than the first. This time it felt like when he said he loved me that he really ment it. I kissed him back.

He smiled "lets go to bed alexa." He said picking me up.

"Okay" I told him then we went upstairs where he layed me down on his bed.

He went and changed into his pajamas while I magically changed into mine. When he was done he crawled into bed next to me, shirtless might I add, and he held me close to him.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear then I kissed his cheek that was now glowing red, and I placed my head on his chest with my eyes shut. And I listened to his heart beat as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
